Fumiko
Fumiko is a CPU Mii in Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports In Tennis, her skill level is 180-200 and she plays with Alex or Jake. In Baseball, her team is not so great at around 100-200, and consists of Misaki, Silke, Jessie, Abby, Kentaro, Matt, Akira and Luca. Fumiko '''plays in the Baseball teams of Martin, Chris, Oscar, Mike, Jake, James, Marco and Anna. She does not play Boxing. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay, her skill level is the second lowest at around 28. In Basketball, she isn't very good, and she plays with Mike and Miyu. Her level is only 341+. In Table Tennis, her level is 746+ (the only sport she's good at). She is very bad at Cycling, coming 85th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, '''Fumiko is an Advanced Mii. Trivia *You can earn her badge for making 250 edits on "Mii" articles. *Her Japanese name is the same as her English name. *'Fumiko' is never a PRO in any sport, like Chris, Luca, Ryan and Naomi. *She's Japanese. *In Swordplay, Miyu is the 1st player to come after Fumiko, but in Basketball, Fumiko is the 1st player to come after Miyu. They are both bad at Cycling and Tennis and good at Table Tennis, as well. *'Fumiko' appears in 13 Swordplay Showdown Stages. *'Fumiko' is ambidextrous because she is left-handed in Tennis and Baseball, but is right-handed in Table Tennis. Gallery FumikoDACotQR.JPG|Fumiko's QR Code, as seen in the portrait. Badge-1-6.png|Fumiko's badge. Badge-54-2.png|Fumiko's badge Badge-37-3.png|Fumiko's badge (Red lovers) 11- Fumiko's Team.jpg|Fumiko's Baseball Team. Fumiko!!.jpg|Fumiko in Baseball. 001.jpg|Fumiko about to play a Tennis match. Fumiko.png|Fumiko as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. fumiko flute.jpeg|A Wii Music artwork. 2018-02-07 (38).png|Fumiko in Baseball. 2018-02-09 (39).png 20180210_073226.jpg|Fumiko and her teammates Miyu and Mike in Basketball. IMG_0173.JPG|Fumiko in Table Tennis 2018-03-13 (4).png|Fumiko doubling up with Alex in Wii Sports Tennis. DSC01914.JPG|Fumiko in Swordplay Speed Slice. DSC02021.JPG|Fumiko in Swordplay Duel. 15319549375221241433176.jpg 1531970373211273774917.jpg|Another photo of Fumiko as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. Fumiko's Head.png IMG_0434.JPG|Fumiko playing Basketball at High Noon. KissFumiko.png CuteFumiko.jpg Ohh... Fumiko!.png 2018-08-16 (41).png|Fumiko in Cycling. IMG_0767.JPG|Fumiko swordfighting at High Noon. 2018-09-08 (14).png 2018-09-13 (25).png Marco, Kathrin, and Fumiko participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png 2018-10-08 (104).png IMG_20181021_203406.jpg Akira, Hiromi, Fumiko, Tyrone, Helen, Andy, Megan, Midori, Jessie, and Hiromasa featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Miyu, Julie, Ryan, Kentaro, Fumiko, Gabriele, Misaki, and Miguel featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Nelly, Pablo, Silke, Alex, Giovanna, Marco, Jackie, Fumiko, and Naomi featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png George, Patrick, Martin, Fritz, Gabriele, Fumiko, Helen, Rin, Daisuke, Abby, Tatsuaki, Alex, and Kathrin featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Tommy, Greg, Julie, David, Akira, Helen, Vincenzo, Hiromi, Fumiko, and Silke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ursula, Fritz, Hiromi, Holly, Miguel, Takashi, Hiromasa, Marisa, Fumiko, Abby, Sandra, Tatsuaki, and Shinnosuke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png David, Steve, Pierre, Gwen, Patrick, Anna, Tommy, Fumiko, Kentaro, Shouta, Eddy, Elisa, and Emily featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 3- Advanced.jpg Eva, Fumiko, Vincenzo, Andy, Silke, Alex, Elisa, and Gwen featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Giovanna, Takumi, Asami, Midori, Shohei, Alex, Ren, Nelly, Takashi, Andy, Martin, Fumiko, Theo, Ian, and Gwen featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Sandra, Fumiko, and Shinta participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Takashi, Fumiko, and Tatsuaki participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Fumiko, Yoshi, and Nelly featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Misaki, Chika, Tatsuaki, Steph, and Fumiko featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Julie, Fumiko, and Eva featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Sandra, Victor, Fumiko, Gabriele, Steph, Luca, Ashley, and Tyrone featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Anna, Silke, Fumiko, Pierre, Rainer, and Matt featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Abe, Alisha, Jessie, Fumiko, Emily, David, Midori, and Andy featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Barbara, Abby, Matt, Fumiko, Ryan, Maria, Eddy, and Emma featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Fumiko, Oscar, and Ursula participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png Fumiko, Oscar, and Ursula participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Fumiko, Oscar, and Ursula participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Fumiko, Oscar, and Ursula participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Fumiko, Oscar, and Ursula participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Fumiko, Oscar, and Ursula participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Fumiko, Oscar, and Ursula participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Fumiko, Oscar, and Ursula participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Oscar, Ursula, and Fumiko participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Fumiko in Bowling.JPG Cole, Fumiko, Ryan, James, Hiromi, Ashley, Hiroshi, Abby, Gabi, Kentaro, Tatsuaki, Fritz, Yoshi, Greg, and Yoko featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ren, Ursula, and Fumiko participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Fumiko and Ren participating in Hide-and-Peek in Wii Party.png IMG 1678.jpg IMG 1673.jpg All Fumiko.jpeg All Fumiko .jpeg 8FC10100-B65D-4CF6-BF4F-E58AC83E301D.jpeg AED5804C-9ED4-4C09-A9DD-D611A7EF4CFF.jpeg 3A89BA38-E17E-4F93-8179-7D092F7415EB.jpeg EF6B56E3-9A52-41C0-B92E-0AD863304D45.jpeg Hayley, Andy, Marisa, Kathrin, Shohei, Gabi, Shinnosuke, Ian, Helen, Pablo, Fumiko, Tyrone, Daisuke, Midori, Hiroshi, Shouta, Julie, Miguel, and Susana featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png IMG 2762.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(61).jpg Level 19.png IMG_2879.jpg|Marco with Sakura, George, Luca, Fumiko, Helen, Silke, and Emily Rainer, Fumiko and George participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Fumiko as a Zombie in Zombie Tag in Wii Party.png Pablo,_Fritz,_Elisa_and_Fumiko_participating_in_Ram_Jam_in_Wii_Party.png Rin,_Misaki,_Ren_and_Fumiko_participating_in_Jumbo_Jump_in_Wii_Party.png Ursula, Fumiko and Fritz participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Shinnosuke, Ren, Ursula and Fumiko participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Category:Advanced CPU Category:Miis Category:Female Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Japanese Miis Category:Miis who don't play Boxing Category:Mii Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Anti-Pros Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Mii Category:Mii's Who Love Red Category:Red Females Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:CPU Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Non-American Miis Category:Vice Beginner Category:Wii Party Category:Brown haired Miis Category:Ambidextrous Miis Category:Beginners Category:Wii Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Nintendo Category:Miis that don't appear in Black Armor Category:Opponents Badge Category:Triple Badge Miis Category:Double Badge Miis